Chapter 1/Meeting new crew
(Station, Promenade) Captain Martin and Chief O'Brien walk out of the docking port as he's giving him the full report about what happened when the Cardassians were forced to leave the space station as they're walking they see different species restoring their businesses after the Cardassian soldiers did some serious damage to them as they left. Any news on when the new XO is suppose to get here Chief Captain Martin says as he looks at O'Brien. He'll be here at 1900 hours I wouldn't let her wonder alone if I were you sir Chief O'Brien says as he looks at Kelly. You know Miles you don't have to call me sir we both served onboard the Enterprise for 7 1/2 years Captain Martin says as he looks at his former crewmate. Sorry old habits die hard I guess oh Captain Riker would like a word with you before the Enterprise departs he's waiting for you now O'Brien says as he looks at Captain Martin. (USS Enterprise, observation lounge) Captain Martin is standing in front of the table as Captain Riker is looking at his file. You were one of the best officers that Picard had under his command its ashame to let you go but if you want this assignment to be close to your daughter Kelly I understand John Will Riker says as he looks at Captain Martin. Thank you Will I'm glad you understand John says as he looks at Captain Riker. Good luck on your new assignment Captain Riker says as he shook his former officer's hand. Captain Martin leaves. (Space) The Enterprise departs the station as a shuttle carrying the new first office arrives. (Captain's office) Captain Martin is looking over the repair status that Major Kira handed him. So Major how long did it take for you to get this place back online before we came to help Captain Martin says as he looks at Major Kira. Before she spoke the communication system activates. Ops to Captain Martin sir the new first officer has arrived says a young ensign over the comm system. Ah, send him in Ensign, Major I want you to stay Captain Martin says as he gets up from his desk and looks at Major Kira as the doors opened to reveal Typhuss wearing a red command uniform with three pips. Ah, Typhuss its so good to see you old friend John says as he shook Typhuss's hand. Typhuss looks at his old academy friend John. Its good to see you too, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. I would like for you to meet our Bajoran liaison officer Major Kira John says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira and Typhuss lock eyes for a minute. Nice to meet you Commander Major Kira says as she shook his hand. Nice to meet you as well Major says Typhuss as he looks at Major Kira. Uh Major me and the Commander have a lot to talk about Captain Martin says as he looks at Major Kira. Major Kira nods at them and leaves the office. So Typhuss how have you been John says as he looks at Typhuss. Good, I have been serving as first officer on the USS Kansas for five years says Typhuss as he looks at John. Nice, I've been servicing onboard the Enterprise and Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, and I have a daughter named Kelly John says as he looks at Typhuss. Samantha and I got a divorce five months ago says Typhuss as he looks at John. You and Major Carter oh I'm sorry man John says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm sure this assignment will keep me busy says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well we're trying to repair what happened when the Cardassian people did to this place, as well as get a command staff for ops and I've gotta meeting with Gul Dukat in five minutes from now John says as he looks at Typhuss. Right, well I'm going to go help Major Kira says Typhuss as he leaves the office. (Ops) Typhuss walks down the steps and walks over to the ops table. Can I help you Major Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Sure Commander Halliwell is it I'm just trying to get the main EPS conduit online but so far its giving me hell Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Well let's go take a look at it says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. All right let's go Kira says as she looks at Commander Halliwell. The two officers head to the junction area to take a look at the EPS power conduits. So Commander how long have you've known Captain Martin Major Kira says as she looks at Commander Halliwell as their walking down to the power junction area. Nineteen years, we went to the Academy together says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. He seems like a good commanding officer how can I make peace with him because it seems he doesn't trust Bajorans with a station of a former enemy Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Give him some time, John will come around says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Commander sensors are picking up a squad of Cardassian warships approaching us a young officer says as she's at the console looking at the read out on the console. Major Kira and Typhuss walk back to the ops table. Commander Halliwell to Captain Martin, you better get out here, you need to see this says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Captain Martin walks out of his office. Its ok Commander what kind of ships are we dealing with? Captain Martin asked as he walks down the steps to the ops table. Cardassian ships, sir says Typhuss as he looks at John. Its three Galor class warships top of their class Major Kira says as she looks at the console. I wonder what they want says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. I'm not sure maybe they want to meet their Federation neighbors John says as he looks at the viewer.